


Un pas après l'autre

by MissKitty28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty28/pseuds/MissKitty28
Summary: Entre deux chasses, un Cas fraîchement humain expérimente sa première randonnée avec les Winchesters... et Dean fait de son mieux pour l'encourager [Destiel].





	Un pas après l'autre

**Author's Note:**

> Parce qu’apparemment, Cas humain serait pour moi une vraie feignasse (c’est dit avec beaucoup d’affection évidemment ! <3). J’avais envie d'écrire Destiel dans une situation improbable, où leur relation serait quelque chose d’installé. J’aime beaucoup l’aspect ‘quotidien’ dans leur relation, et c’est ce que j’avais envie d’explorer ici.
> 
> Localisation : quelque part, post-saison 13. Il n’est fait référence à aucun moment précis de la série.

*****

« Dean, POURQUOI ?! » lança Cas dans une énième complainte.

L’ex-ange s’était arrêté de marcher au beau milieu d’une colline faite de pierres et de terre, dont les cailloux venaient traverser ses chaussures et s’enfoncer dans ses voutes plantaires. Dean se tourna vers lui, poussant un léger soupir en constatant le découragement apparent sur les traits du brun.

« Aw, allez, Cas, on n’est plus très loin ! » encouragea t-il.

« C’est vraiment désagréable, pourquoi les humains s’infligent ça ? On était obligés de venir jusqu’ici ? »

« C’est Sam qui a insisté pour une randonnée. Tu sais, la nature, les arbres, manger des salades… »

« Je vois pas le rapport avec les salades, » releva Cas avec un haussement de sourcil.

« … tout ça c’est son délire, » poursuivit Dean sans relever la remarque. « Il est déjà quasiment arrivé en haut, » finit le Winchester en tournant son regard en direction du sommet de la côte, plissant les yeux quand ils furent agressés par les rayons du soleil. Ce dernier frappait fort en ce milieu d’après-midi.

« C’est facile pour lui, il a de grandes jambes, » marmonna Cas.

Ils se rapprochèrent mutuellement l’un de l’autre et l’ex-ange se plaça derrière Dean afin de pouvoir accéder à son sac à dos, dont il sortit rapidement une gourde.

« On entamera le chemin de retour dans pas très longtemps, » déclara Dean en jetant un regard vers le ciel, pendant que Cas refermait la fermeture éclair de son sac.

Le brun poussa un soupir. « Déjà ? » Il se plaça à nouveau face au Winchester et prit une gorgée d’eau, avant de découvrir qu’il était déjà arrivé à la fin du contenu du récipient.

« Je savais pas qu’être humain te transformerait en princesse, Cas, » lança Dean en secouant la tête, amusé. Il lui tendit sa propre gourde en constatant que l’ex-ange avait vidé la sienne.

« Ça ne fait que quelques semaines, je m’ajuste, » se défendit le brun en attrapant l’objet tendu.

« Cas, t’as été un soldat de Dieu, t’es venu chercher mes petites fesses en enfer, je te promets que tu vas réussir à gérer une randonnée. »

« C’est ce que tu disais aussi avant qu’on parte, tu me disais que ce serait facile. Tu m’as menti. »

Dean pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, plissant les yeux. Comment lui faire comprendre qu’il avait juste envie que Cas soit avec eux ? Avec lui ?

« J’ai un peu édulcoré la vérité, » corrigea t-il. « Tu serais jamais venu sinon ! »

« Je serais resté tranquillement dans ta chambre à regarder Netflix, je vois pas le mal. »

« Cas, » commença Dean avec un léger soupir, « je sais que le monde extérieur te fait un peu peur désormais, mais justement, t’es humain maintenant ! T’as une date de péremption, comme Sam et moi, donc si tu veux un conseil, profite tant que tu peux. »

L’ex-ange accueillit sa suggestion avec un air dubitatif. « Ouais… » Il se reprit quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir restitué sa gourde à Dean, qui l’accrocha aux lanières à l’arrière de son sac. « Je ne sais pas comment vous faites les humains, pour gérer toutes les douleurs physiques, les besoins incessants de boire, de manger, d’uriner… Ça n’arrête jamais, » soupira t-il.

Sans préambule, le Winchester approcha son visage du sien et déposa un baiser furtif contre ses lèvres, laissant courir une main le long de son bras. « Il y a des bons côtés aussi, » conclut-il simplement. Il se détourna et reprit leur difficile parcours. « Allez, on y retourne. »

Le temps d’une seconde, Cas resta déboussolé par la surprise. 

« Ouais, cette partie est pas mal, » sortit-il finalement en se lançant à la suite de Dean.

 

**FIN**


End file.
